Modular automotive components have been actively developed in recent years in response to the needs for reduction in the number of components and reduction in weight. Particularly, for front modules, lightweight materials such as resin and magnesium are often employed in place of conventional steel materials.
Examples of such lightweight materials include lightweight metals such as aluminum and magnesium; and composite materials made by combining engineering plastic materials such as Nylon (registered trademark) and glass or carbon fiber in particular.
For example, a Japanese Patent Brochure, Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-219437 (Patent Document 1) introduces application of a Nylon material containing glass fiber or carbon fiber to a front end module.
Meanwhile, another Japanese Patent Brochure, Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei-11-180342 (Patent Document 2) discloses a method of manufacturing a front end panel using a resin material containing a long fiber material.
However, in the technique described in the above-described Patent Document 1, the resin material is limited to Nylon. Nylon has a higher specific gravity than polypropylene (PP) and has a disadvantage that its property inevitably degrades due to water absorption.
Meanwhile, the technique described in the above-described Patent Document 2 has no disclosure concerning carbon fiber but only has disclosure of polypropylene combined with long glass fiber. The glass fiber can hardly contribute to reduction in weight of a radiator core.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a resin molded article which is capable of achieving considerable reduction in weight and being integrally manufactured by means of injection molding.